


Capture the Flag

by lesmiserablol



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Capture the Flag, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday night, the campers at Camp Half-Blood play a game of capture the flag. A certain son of Apollo and son of Hecate are determined to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture the Flag

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous person requested that I do an ExR Greek AU and my first thought was "Well I don't know much about that but I do know a lot about Percy Jackson" sooo this turned into a Percy Jackson and the Olympians AU where Les Amis all go to Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, Apollo!"  
  
Enjolras stops walking towards the dining pavilion and turns to see Grantaire approaching. He lets out a huff of frustration.  
  
"I am a _son_ of Apollo, I am not him. How many times do I have to tell you this?" He asks through gritted teeth, but he still waits for Grantaire to catch up before setting off again.  
  
"Could've fooled me, you look like a god." Grantaire winks, a smirk on his face.  
  
Enjolras doesn't know how to respond to that, he never really knows how to respond to many things Grantaire says to him, so he just rolls his eyes.  
  
"I saw that." Grantaire tells him. "Hey, where are Combeferre and Courfeyrac?"  
  
"I left them at the lake, I told them I was going to dinner and they said they'd catch up." He shrugs. "I guess they'll be at the pavilion soon."  
  
Grantaire raises his eyebrows and hums in agreement. "Do you remember what tonight is?"  
  
"How could I forget, it's all you and Bahorel talk about." Enjolras reminds him.  
  
"As we should. Capture the flag is no small matter, Apollo." He says, ignoring the sigh he gets for using the nickname. "And tonight we get to be on the same team!"  
  
"That should be interesting." Enjolras muses. In the past, that didn't always end well. Usually they'd be arguing instead of guarding or yelling instead of searching for the flag. They are more friendly now then they had been then, but sometimes Enjolras wonders if they could be more than that, and those feelings were dangerous territory that he was nervous to explore. "What about Courf and Combeferre?"  
  
"Hermes and Athena are both on the other team." Grantaire says. "And so are Ares, Tyche, Nike, and a few others that will be tough to beat."  
  
Enjolras nods. With those cabins on the opposite team, that meant most of their friends were against them.  
  
"I've got a whole plan, of course. You cool with going after the flag with me? I could always use your determination."  
  
Enjolras doesn't enjoy the game as much as Grantaire does, but he never backs down from a challenge and does enjoy the satisfaction of winning. "Of course. Fill me in after dinner."   
  
"Will do."  
  
They separate, Grantaire sitting at the Hecate table and Enjolras joining Feuilly and Joly. He felt pretty out of place at the Apollo table, but it didn't bother him. His mother had once told him that he took after her. He never understood that, never really knew what his father was like until he came to camp. His half siblings were loud and overall ridiculous. He was much more calm and reserved, just like his lawyer mother, so how Apollo managed to have a kid with her was anyone's guess. Feuilly had a similar personality, although he did tend to have his loud moments, and they got along well. Joly was similar to the others, but they still were good friends.  
  
Before they knew it, dinner was over, and their camp director Lamarque was announcing that it was time for the game, receiving enthusiastic cheers in response.  
  
"You ready to win?" Grantaire asks, reaching Enjolras in the chaotic crowd grabbing for armor. He manages to grab a chest plate and helmet before turning to Grantaire.  
  
"Definitely." He nods.  
  
They gather into their teams and Grantaire briefs the red team on a strategy that focuses more on defensive, considering the cabins they are facing.  
  
"Just hold them off as long as you can, and Enjolras and I will be quick." Grantaire concludes, the usual buzz of excitement in the air as they journey towards the forest.  
  
Courfeyrac and Bahorel are booing the red team, and Cosette and Jehan of the Aphrodite and Demeter cabins are quick to return the favor to their blue opponents as they enter the dense gathering of trees, although Cosette does wink at Marius, and the blushing son of Athena almost runs into a tree. Their team rushes into positions while Enjolras and Grantaire find a secluded spot. Enjolras watches as Grantaire pulls out two stones and hands one over.  
  
"A bit of magic, courtesy of my mother. These stones will hide our footsteps and make us hard to spot. We could splash through the river and we wouldn't be heard and probably not seen. We just have to hold them for it to work, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, got it. Any idea where they have the flag?"  
  
"Oh yes, I have a few." Grantaire grins. "The last time Courfeyrac and I were on border patrol, he was disappointed that Éponine got to hide the flag and he told me of a few ideas he had. I think we should check those, what do you think?"  
  
Enjolras nods, impressed. He forgets that capture the flag is one of the few things Grantaire actually cares about and dedicates lots of thought and time to. For a wild moment he is jealous of a game. "I like that plan."  
  
They hear the starting signal and Grantaire grins at him. "Let's do this."  
  
Enjolras follows him towards the blue team's side. They make it there in a minute, and discover that most of the Ares kids are standing at the border arguing over who gets to go after the flag. Grantaire throws a grin over his shoulder before stepping through the creek. Enjolras follows, their feet wet but not making a sound as promised, and they are unseen when they dart to the opposing team's territory. Grantaire knows what he's doing and navigates them past Bossuet and the other children of Tyche and Nike, who are acting as guards in this area, and deeper into the forest. The ground is at a slight incline, so they're both panting when they get to the edge of the forest a good ten minutes later.  
  
"Over here." Grantaire mouths, pointing. They walk in that direction and find a rock where someone is sitting, the flag stationed on another large rock about twelve yards back where only a few trees remain. Grantaire runs to the flag and grabs it with ease, already hurrying back to Enjolras when the moon comes out from behind some clouds and gives the area some more light. They both glance at the guard before they can head back to their side when they notice that it is not just one person sitting on the rock.  
  
"Oh my gods." Grantaire's jaw drops, and the two figures jump apart.  
  
"Courfeyrac? Combeferre? Wha...?" Enjolras looks between the two who had been kissing passionately just moments before, the game momentarily forgotten between the four of them.  
  
"Uh, hey guys," Courfeyrac lets out a forced laugh. "We have something to tell you..."  
  
"Bahorel owes me five drachmas!" Grantaire yells before he grabs Enjolras's hand and pulls him back. "Also, we have your flag."  
  
They take off running, Grantaire letting go of Enjolras's hand to get a better grip onto the flag pole as they rush down the path, avoiding trees and bushes and stray rocks. Enjolras pockets the magic stone and puts a hand over one of Grantaire's to help him with the flag, and they're both laughing and cheering as they streak by the group of Ares campers and make it to the opposite side.

Bahorel and Éponine are gaping at them in disbelief as the campers from the red team rush to the border to celebrate. Combeferre and Courfeyrac run out of the trees, both looking flustered. Whether it's from running after Enjolras and Grantaire or from getting caught kissing, it's hard to tell.  
  
"You did it!" Feuilly cheers, and Enjolras is grinning, his hand still over Grantaire's on the flag pole. They both take off the heavy armor and he sees Grantaire put the stone away.  
  
"Dude." Grantaire bumps his shoulder. "You were awesome. Good job."  
  
And he's giving him that look, the one that always makes Enjolras feel warm and wonder briefly if perhaps Grantaire feels the same way he does. And it's so wonderful and he's so happy from winning that he feels a sudden surge of bravery and grabs the front of Grantaire's shirt and...  
  
Their lips crash, and it's warm and amazing and better than he had ever imagined it to be, and the great feeling increases ten fold when Grantaire lets the flag fall to the ground and grabs Enjolras's hips with firm, steady hands and kisses him back, just as fierce, just as passionate. Enjolras doesn't hear the whoops and laughter, nor the wolf whistles and the large number of "finally!"s, he is only aware of one thing: his lips pressed against Grantaire's, fitting together perfectly, just like he had hoped it would be. They pull back at the same time, to come up for air and smile at each other and roll their eyes at the crowd around them.

"Red team wins!" Lamarque announces, and Enjolras grins. They won more than a game tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a list of everyone and their god/goddess parents: Hermes- Courfeyrac. Athena- Combeferre and Marius. Apollo- Enjolras, Joly, and Feuilly. Hecate- Grantaire. Ares- Bahorel, Éponine, Gavroche, and Musicehtta. Tyche- Bossuet (Tyche is the goddess of luck, I couldn't resist). Aphrodite- Cosette. Demeter- Jehan.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
